wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Accepted
after becoming one of the Accepted.]] Accepted are women who are in training in the White Tower to become Aes Sedai. They have passed their novice training but are not yet full sisters. Appearance Where novices wear only plain white, Accepted wear a white dress with seven bands of color at hem and cuffs - the colors of the seven Ajahs. They must wear their Great Serpent ring on the third finger of their left hand. Strength The strength in saidar of a Novice is somehow linked to the choice to test her to become Accepted and the time of training. Too weak Novices as Alise are never tested, they are sent away after a minimum basilar training. Strong channelers as Elaida, Siuan and Moiraine remained Novices for only three years, while high ranking Aes Sedai (as Merana, Alanna or Verin) spent around six years as a Novice and average sisters usually stay in white around ten years. Very strong channelers as Egwene, Elayne, Nicola and Nissa remained Novices for less than a year, while the strongest living Aes Sedai, Nynaeve, was never a Novice but was tested to become Accepted few days after she arrived in the White Tower. On the contrary very weak Aes Sedai could stay in the Tower as Novices for more than ten years before being tested as Accepted. For instance Elin Warrel remained in white fifteen years while Daigian (the weakest Aes Sedai) remained a Novice even twenty-seven years. The very strong Cadsuane is an exception, but in her case the six years spent as novice were caused by her stubbornness. It is never described in the books but as Nicola and Nissa, it can be assumed that also Bode and especially Sharina could have been tested as Accepted after the White Tower reunification, because they are among the strongest living female channelers. See also: One Power#Strength Testing Novice to Accepted In order to become one of the Accepted, the novice must first pass a special test in the basement of the White Tower. The test involves the use of a tri-arched ter'angreal, which candidates must enter to face their deepest fears — one each from the past, the present and the future. Some who take the test never return. The ter'angreal to an extent does show the future, as during Nynaeve al'Meara's test it referred to Sharina Sedai, who comes as a novice later in the series. During Egwene al'Vere's test, she is the Amyrlin Seat, which is also eventually fulfilled. Whilst inside the ter'angreal, it is extremely dangerous to channel. When the ter'angreal was first discovered, several Aes Sedai were burned out by channeling within. However, walking through the rings affects the memory, and during the test most women don't remember that they can channel; thus, a warning on the dangers of channeling isn't considered overly important. The novice has the right to refuse to enter the ter'angreal, but three refusals result in her being sent from the Tower. The novice will also be sent from the Tower if she refuses to continue once the testing has begun. Accepted to Aes Sedai To become an Aes Sedai, the Accepted must again pass a special test in the basement of the White Tower. This test also involves a ter'angreal, but this one is an oval ring, and the Accepted must pass through only once. She is to weave one hundred weaves, memorized and practiced to perfection, while seven sisters channel at the ter'angreal in an attempt to distract her and break her from perfect Aes Sedai composure. As with the test for Accepted, some who take the test for Aes Sedai never return from the ter'angreal. If the Accepted completes all one hundred weaves and does not break her Aes Sedai calm, she spends a final night as Accepted in contemplation and prayer. The following morning, she is raised to Aes Sedai and chooses her Ajah. Privileges as an Accepted Being Accepted is both better and worse than being a novice. Her room is larger and more comfortable, and she is trusted to channel alone and direct her own studies. However, the Accepted also has a lot more responsibility. Greater demands are made of her own studies, while at the same time she is expected to prepare and teach novice lessons on a wide range of topics. The purpose of this is to learn how to manage and control others, and she can expect to be reprimanded if she runs to the Mistress of Novices for every little problem. Being Accepted does not mean a whisker less deference to Aes Sedai, and while she has more freedom - she is allowed to visit the city, for example - if she does break a rule, her punishment will be all the harsher. By the time she reaches Accepted, a lot of the indoctrination will have taken root. Accepted can talk at meals, but generally don't, or are very quiet. They could use the Power to do their chores, but usually won't, feeling like they've done something wrong if they do. Accepted also start to show the arrogance and haughtiness that characterize Aes Sedai. It has been theorized that the long training period is actually as much for this conditioning as it is for actual learning. An Accepted must learn much, as the Tower will not permit ignorant Aes Sedai. It is expected that she will be ten years in the banded white before being tested for the shawl, though again there are exceptions to this. Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan, Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche all spent only three years as Accepted before being raised Aes Sedai. Egwene, Nynaeve and Elayne Trakand spent mere months. Policy Additionally, for political reasons the Great Serpent ring of the Accepted is also awarded to influential women who were merely trained in the White Tower, who are free to wear it as a sign of her Tower education. Queens and Daughter-Heirs of Andor traditionally wear a Great Serpent ring if they had trained in Tar Valon, and do so openly. The Kinswoman Sarainya Vostovan, a noblewoman from Arafel, was raised to Accepted only for political reasons. List of recent Accepted :See also Category:Accepted. *Anemara (among the loyalists in the White Tower) *Asseil (among the loyalists in the White Tower) *Calindin 31(19) (among the rebels in Salidar) *Egwene al'Vere 8(+5) (elected to the Amyrlin Seat) *Elayne Trakand 8(+5) (promoted to Aes Sedai by Egwene al'Vere) *Emara 30(18) (among the rebels in Salidar) *Faolain Orande 17(5) (promoted to Aes Sedai by Egwene) *Idrelle Menford (among the loyalists in the White Tower) *Irella (mentioned only before the schism) *Mair (among the loyalists in the White Tower) *Nicola Treehill 9(+4) (tested as Accepted recently, just after reunification; Egwene also wanted her to be tested for the shawl prior to the Last Battle, but Nicola was killed during the Battle in Tel'aran'rhiod) *Nissa (very strong, tested as Accepted recently, just after reunification; Egwene also wanted her to be tested for the shawl prior to the Last Battle) *Nynaeve al'Meara 3(+10) (promoted to Aes Sedai by Egwene al'Vere) *Pedra (loyalist, almost ready to be tested for the shawl, Pevara thinks she would not choose the Red Ajah) *Ronelle 22(10) (among the rebels in Salidar) *Shemerin 15(3) (demoted to Accepted by Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan) *Shimoku 34(22) among the rebels in Salidar *Theodrin Dabei 15(3) (promoted to Aes Sedai by Egwene) es:Aceptada Accepted